Many devices employ a user interface for controlling operation of the device. A typical input device employed is a keyboard, to provide one or more commands. However, many devices do not include interfaces for keyboards, or allow for operation with a keyboard. As such, some devices allow for a user to select characters of a user interface without the use of a keyboard. By way of example, some user interfaces display a grid of characters that a user must navigate to each character in order to select the character. This conventional approach allows for entering or selecting text based on characters that are selected. This method can be time consuming and is not suitable for many applications. Many users find this type of user interface to be slow and cumbersome due to navigation of the grid. Further, this method can require a large portion of the display screen to be required for display of the character grid.
There still exists a desire for user interfaces which do not require a keyboard. What is desired are methods and apparatus which provide a more powerful method for inputting text and operation of a user interface.